callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MP40
The MP-40 is a sub-machine gun that the Axis soldiers used throughought the Western Front and Eastern Front by German military forces during the Second World War. Info After their experience in the Spanish Civil War, the Germans decided that their armoured and airborne troops needed a sub-machine gun that was reliable and easily manufactured. The resulting MP 38 was the first military weapon to be made without wood, using plastic instead, along with minimal machining. The MP 40 was a later improvement designed to simplify manufacturing even further. The protrusion on the underside of the barrel allowed the weapon to be hooked on the sill of a window or gun port for stability. The MP-40 (Machinenpistole-40 in German) is a very common enemy weapon which is seen in all of the Call of Duty games except for Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Its magazine is capable of holding 32 rounds of 9mm Parabellum ammunition. The MP-40 is useful for clearing enemy positions. It does not have a very good range, but the gun is very plentiful and you might find it useful in intense battles. In Call of Duty 3 the MP-40 has a large ammount of ammo. In actuality, MP-40s were rather rare on the battlefield, and Allied forces scavenged them whenever possible. In the Call of Duty series, you can feel free to take one for yourself. In the Call of Duty series, it portrays Germans armed almost entirely with MP-40s. This is inaccurate to historic facts. In reality, German infantry squads were made up of a squad leader who wielded the MP-40, a machine gunner who had either an MG-42 or the older MG-34(the center of a German infantry squad), and a 5 man rifle element, of who used Kar98ks. Call of Duty and United Offense The MP40 is a solid submachine gun used by the Axis that has 32 rounds in it's magazine. While it has a somewhat low rate of fire for close quarters, this makes it easier to control while burst-firing. Like the Thompson, it can be used at close or medium range, making it a pretty versatile weapon. It's arguably the most solid SMG in the game; combining decent power with a controllable rate of fire and minimal recoil. In view of the fact that ammo for Thompson or Shpagin submachine guns is not too readily available in enemy territory, it is frequently advantageous to swap those for an MP 40 off a fallen Nazi fairly soon, because nearly all enemies you mow down from then on will top up your ammo supply. Image:mp40_1.png| Image:mp40iron_1.png|Ironsight Call of Duty 2 The Call of Duty 2 MP40 has received quite a nerf. While it's damage and rate of fire are the same, it's recoil has been significantly bumped up, this isn't technically correct, the MP-40 is one of the most stable automatic weapons of all time, it has hardly any recoil. This game makes it much harder to control. Burst firing a target that isn't in close quarters is essential if you want to hit him. Otherwise, it's the same MP40 that was in CoD1. Image:Mp40_2.png| Image:mp40iron_2.png|Ironsight Call of Duty: Finest Hour On the last level of Call of Duty: Finest Hour Wehrmacht troops carry often up to 1,000 rounds or more with them! Anywhere elsewhere in the game each Wehrmacht has 96 at the most. The most a player can hold at once is 32 rounds in and 160 rounds out. But with this glitch you can have up to 38,000 rounds, if not more! Call of Duty: World at War The MP40 is unlocked at level 10. Video Call of duty world at War MP-40 gameplay. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8DXcj20w4s0 Galley Image:MP-40.jpg|A MP40. Category:Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Call_of_Duty_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty:_United_Offensive_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty:_Finest_Hour_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty_2_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty_2:Big_Red_One_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty_3_Weapons